Reborn,Set free
by Panda Playground
Summary: With Elena in need of blood to complete the transition, what will happen afterwards? Will she go along with Stefan, or choose to be like Damon? Will she stay, or will she go?


There he was, the boy she once loved. Matt. Poor thing, he was paralyzed with fear. Shouldn't she feel repulsed right now, seeing the terrified look on his face? She knew she would, but she didn't feel anything, except for her canines growing rapidly and the cravings building up. She has to taste is blood, see if it tastes as good as it smells.

" Elena, don't do it! He's your friend, think about the consequences !" Stefan yelled out to her.

" Don't listen to him, Elena! Forget the consequences! Do what you have to do!" Damon was right. Screw the consequences!

She turned to look at them for in an instant, but then faced Matt again. She took a few small steps towards him. "Don't worry Matt, I won't hurt you. You know I won't, we've been friends for such a long time, we have such a history." She could feel Stefan's tension fading away, as well as Matt's. Good, it's easier if he's relaxed. She smiled at him once again, and all the tension that was left, was now gone. She could feel Stefan letting out the breath he had been holding in. Now was the moment. She launched, and not even a second later she was drinking Matt's blood. God, it was divine! She felt something pulling her back, but she fought, having no idea where she was anymore.

"Elena, stop! You're going to kill him!", "Elena...", voices were slowly coming back to her. She lost her grip on Matt, and finally, she let go.

"You know Stefan, you are really starting to annoy me. You say you love me, but do you really? You don't want me to feed, even though you know that I will die without blood. How much can you love me then? I am sooooo done with you."

She turned away, ran towards the trees, and was back within less than a second. "Elena, don't do this!" Great, again he is telling me not to do something.

"Well, this is getting boring. Why won't you ever let me do something?" Her fingers tightened around the stick she broke of from the tree. Why isn't he fighting me? Why is he making it so easy for me?

She stabbed him right underneath his heart. She wasn't going to kill him without a fight.

She turned to Damon, who looked at her with disbelief. " I never knew you could be this bad-ass!" By now, his disbelief had disappeared, and he was now smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She felt bad-ass. She felt good, even. She never felt like this before, she didn't want this feeling to go away. Is this how Damon feels all the time?

Behind her, Matt starts to groan. She turns to look at him. Still no feeling at all. Wait, who's that person standing behind her? She looks up. Jeremy. 'He looks so... disgusted. Is that because of me?' Elena doesn't know what to think. She doesn't feel anything but the euphoria of drinking blood and stabbing Stefan. Even the look on Jeremy's face can't make her feel anything. That's probably a bad thing. Now Jeremy has also discovered Stefan, who is still trying to get the stick out.

" Elena, how could you! This isn't you, you would never do this!" Is his face really turning red with anger?

" Well then, little brother, I guess you don't know me ass well as you think you do."

She was starting to get annoyed. Why does everyone think they know her? Obviously, they don't. A loud groan. She turned, and saw that Stefan got the stick out. A grin showed up on her face. She was enjoying this more than she should. Even Damon couldn't stop smiling.

"You're right. We don't know you. I thought you'd still be the same girl. But you turned into a real monster when you turned into a vampire! But, it doesn't have to be this way!" There he goes again with his 'you don't have to drink human blood' preach.

"Well, Stefan. This is me, I'm still the same girl. If you let me do whatever I wanted to, instead of stopping me every time, you should have known this. Plus, this is in our nature. We have to drink blood, that's who we are! I'm not a monster, I'm a vampire. But if you want to believe that I'm a monster, think about who turned me. I think that was you. So, actually, you are fully responsible for everything I do."

She turned and walked away, with Damon at her side, leaving Stefan and Jeremy and Matt behind, baffled. She was feeling stronger than ever, she felt like she could rule the world. She was going to show Stefan everything she could do without being stopped. But the thing that excites her most, is that she'll have Damon by her side forever. He loved her unconditionally, and she loved him. It took her a while to see that, but now that she has, Damon was all that matters. And she knew she was all that matters to Damon. Anything could happen, as long as they had each other.

Hand in hand, a smile on both faces, they walked towards their future, and all Stefan could think was how he let this happen, how he let her slip away. He was determined to do everything within his power to get Elena back, save her from Damon. He had to! He was afraid of the things she could do, having seen the power she has. He looked at Matt and Jeremy and knew they were thinking the same thing.


End file.
